Take Them Off (Traducción)
by Lacrimosa Azul
Summary: [MikoRei] Después de una noche juntos, el rey rojo quiere ver al rey azul sin ninguna barrera de por medio. [FINALIZADO]


**Nota de Lacrimosa Azul:**

Me gusta mucho la interacción de Mikoto y Reisi en este fic, así que decidí traducirlo con la autorización de la autora.

 **Autora:** Tru Mel Meiko Mei Ling - **Fanfic:** Take Them Off - Pueden encontrarla en mis favoritos tanto a ella como la historia.

* * *

 **Notas de Tru Mel Meiko Mei Ling:**

 **Pareja** : MikoReiMiko (PG -13 – Implicaciones sexuales)

* * *

Un cálido aliento a lo largo de su piel arrancó a Mikoto de las cadenas de la inconsciencia. Sólo un poco. La ligera respiración retrocedió, únicamente para volver a acariciar el costado de su cuello en un ritmo agitado. Un suspiro de cansancio resonó profundamente en su garganta y obligó a sus pesados ojos a abrirse. Una borrosa y oscura habitación fue lo primero que vio, acompañada por la tenue luz de la luna a través de una ventana. Si bien este pequeño entorno parecería ser elegido para la soledad, Mikoto no estaba solo. Como resultado de sus movimientos, hubo un repentino cambio en las acciones de la persona a su lado y el sonido de un débil jadeo hizo cosquillas en su oreja.

—Suoh… —susurró Reisi. Su distintiva voz se suavizó un poco de su usual timbre autoritario y una genuina preocupación tomó prioridad. —Me disculpo por despertarte.

Varias horas antes, ambos reyes habían compartido una nostálgica reunión que avanzó a un encuentro más personal y concluyó con un necesario contacto emocional y la exploración física. Después de saciar su apetito de lujuria, los dos encontraron paz en el abrazo del otro.

Bueno, Mikoto lo hizo. Reisi por otro lado, no pudo conciliar el sueño tan rápido y permaneció con los ojos abiertos e inexpresivos. El rey rojo se había echado sobre su espalda con un brazo perezosamente enrollado alrededor de la cintura de Reisi. Pero Munakata, en cambio, optó por recostarse sobre su estómago, apoyando la mayor parte de su peso sobre los codos. Sus dedos se ajustaron sobre el hombro de Suoh y le dieron un apretón. De acuerdo con Munakata, habían permanecido en una incómoda posición durante demasiado tiempo.

Reisi deseaba en secreto que su relación con Suoh reviviera algún día, pero a pesar de las acciones espontáneas de esta noche, dudaba de la continuidad de sus consecuencias. Debido a sus roles como reyes no podían aprovechar cada día despreocupadamente para estar juntos como lo hacían antes de que fueran elegidos.

Sabía que dormir juntos esta vez podría ser considerado como un error, pero Reisi realmente amaba a Suoh. Sin él, Munakata llegaría a su propia caída, de la manera más desastrosa y complicada posible.

Sin embargo, aquí estaban ahora, juntos de nuevo por el tiempo que fuera. Su interminable círculo de pensamiento fue calmándose. Eventualmente, sus ojos comenzaron a observar la escasa decoración de la habitación y se dirigió hacia el rostro dormido de su acompañante. Allí se reanudó su reflexión y fue indiferente a cuánto tiempo miró a su amante y aún más, no fue consciente de que estaba respirando en el cuello de Mikoto.

Un pequeño silencio cayó entre ellos. Si alguno de los dos había estado conteniendo la respiración, ahora era más que evidente. Con curiosidad, entrecerrados ojos de color ámbar se abrieron completamente para ver la pálida cara de su compañero. La emoción que tenían aquellas frías facciones eran ocultadas tanto por las sombras como por la «máscara» que eran sus gafas. Al observar esto, una mezcla de emociones de humor e incredulidad cruzó la expresión de Suoh.

—Munakata —su voz ronca casi arrastró las sílabas. —¿Todavía estás usando esos...?

—Por supuesto que sí. ¿No te diste cuenta?

En aquel momento, Mikoto soltó una pequeña carcajada y se encogió de hombros perezosamente entre las sábanas.

—... Es un poco difícil de ver detrás de mí... especialmente por lo rudo que eras...

—SÍ. Los conserve puestos —enfatizó Reisi, ajustando sus lentes con un dedo.

El tema no requería más importancia. Disimuladamente se volvió hacia un lado alejándose del agarre de Mikoto y se acomodó en una posición sentada. Sus piernas quedaron debajo de él y usó una de sus manos sobre el colchón para apoyarse. —Como te dije antes, sería muy inconveniente para mí quitármelas.

—Quítatelas... —Suoh arrastró las palabras sabiendo que esto podía molestar un poco a Munakata.

—¿Qué ACABO de decirte? ¿No quieres que sea capaz de verte apropiadamente?

—Puedes sentirme, no necesitas ver. Lo hemos hecho demasiadas veces para que sepas como es todo y como terminara. —aquellas palabras hicieron que Reisi suspirara y se llevará una mano a la frente.

—¿No podrías decir eso de otra manera? Eres tan vulgar... —acusó, pero la diversión era evidente en su tono y en sus labios. —¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

—Hnn... No lo sé. —Mikoto sonaba tan aburrido mientras lo miraba. Pero Munakata sabía que esto era solamente un engaño de este hombre. —¿Quieres que te dé un cigarrillo?

—Mm.… no.… —tuvo que pensar sobre aceptar la propuesta.

—¿Una bebida? ¿Un masaje? —Munakata se volteó ante la última broma, inclinándose hacia la cara del otro. Su oscuro flequillo se posó en las firmes facciones de Suoh que miraban a su rey con una mirada afectuosa, pero poco a poco se formó una sonrisa en sus labios y se rio entre dientes.

—Quítatelos...

—¿Es duro para ti oír?

—... Duro, pero no del oído... —Suoh aclaró, permitiendo que sus palabras y su significado se desviaran. La punta de su lengua se deslizó y acarició sus labios. Luego, acercó una de sus manos a la cabeza de Reisi y lo obligó a un beso hambriento. El sabor del humo y el peligro se entrelazaban en la guerra entre sus lenguas, desafiándolos a ambos a corresponder lo que el otro comenzó. La ferocidad que Mikoto inició, fue suavizada por Reisi y los dos se separaron lentamente con un sonido húmedo.

—Eres terrible —el rey azul comentó con una media sonrisa. —Parece que no te enseñé lo suficiente la primera vez... pero… —se alejó de Suoh y se acercó al borde de la cama… ya que ahora ambos estamos despiertos, puedo tomar una ducha antes que tú.

—Espera —Mikoto habló secamente, agarrando perezosamente el brazo de Reisi apenas moviéndose. Suspiró con fastidio por su nariz. El hombre más delgado miró por encima del hombro.

—¿Qué sucede ahora? —él también exhaló un suspiro. Si bien, normalmente Munakata era de los que ocultaban sus emociones no podía evitar que en algunas ocasiones estas se reflejaran en su rostro. Honestamente, si Mikoto salía con algo ridículo y le ordenaba que se quitara las gafas otra vez, se convencería fuertemente de ignorarlo el resto de la noche después de enseñarle otra «lección», claro está.

Munakata no estaba en contra de eliminar aquella «barrera» para que el rey rojo lo viera completamente. De hecho, todo lo que Suoh tenía que hacer era preguntar y lo consideraría.

—... Fav... —un débil gruñido que era apenas coherente se hizo audible.

Completamente confundido, Reisi parpadeó y se movió más cerca para acercar su rostro a la boca de Mikoto. En su cara se reflejaba la incertidumbre por el absurdo que creyó haber escuchado.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué acabas de decir?

—... Favrr... —Suoh arrastró las notas de la forma más indeseable y plana posible, tanto que la palabra monótono se ofendería por describirlo.

Lo que sea que Suoh estaba evitando decir de verdad desencadenó una oleada de furia en el azul. Él arqueó una ceja y sus labios se fruncieron en una mueca.

—¿Por favor? Por favor ¿qué?

—¿Podrías por favor quitarte esas estúpidas gafas y mostrarme tu rostro? ...Munakata...

El nombrado parpadeó una vez más. ¿Él realmente escuchó solamente eso? Probando su suerte, miró a Suoh y reacomodó sus lentes para burlarse de la petición.

—Pregúntamelo otra vez.

En respuesta, Mikoto acercó relajadamente una mano a la cara de Reisi. Con un movimiento del pulgar, imitando el mecanismo del encendedor, una llama brillante se encendió sobre su dedo. La pálida luz de la luna fue superada por la fuerza del ritmo del fuego viviente. Ahora, los rostros de ambos hombres eran claramente visibles para el otro, ni el lenguaje corporal ni la expresión serían mal interpretadas. La mirada casi juguetona de Mikoto sólo aumentó en júbilo cuando tomó aliento para decir:

—Estoy esperando.

—... —la única vez que Reisi había mirado a Mikoto en silencio con los labios apretados rápidamente se convirtió en una pequeña risa. Después de eso, una fuerte risa lo reemplazó. Incluso cuando Suoh había hablado en serio, él fue contagiado un poco por el humor. Lentamente su voz ronca se abrió camino hasta mezclarse con la risa de Reisi aunque sonara un poco forzado.

—Lo digo en serio.

—¡Muy bien entonces! Puedes obtener tu deseo, Suoh —afirmó Reisi guiando sus dedos hacia los lentes. En anticipación, Suoh se sentó en la cama aún con el fuego encendido. Sus ojos estaban extasiados mientras observaba como esos lentes eran retirados revelando dos ojos de largas y abundantes pestañas. Atentamente vio como Munakata, con los ojos cerrados, depositaba las gafas sobre una de las mesas de noche. Por un momento, Reisi se sentó en la cama, con ambas manos sobre sus rodillas y no hizo nada. Un sonido que aparentaba que estaba meditando se escuchó de él. Y así, sin ninguna advertencia o indicación se puso de pie. Suoh miró estupefacto como el rey azul caminaba sobre el piso alfombrado y desaparecía en el baño. Segundos después, el torrente de agua salpicando en la bañera resonó a través de las paredes e hizo un débil eco sobre el dormitorio.

—¿...Mmm...? Heh... —a pesar de que Munakata simplemente lo ignoró y se burló, Suoh encontró el trato bastante emocionante. Mientras se levantaba de la cama anuló la llama y se tomó su tiempo para acercarse a la puerta del baño. Justo cuando levantaba una mano hacia la perilla de la puerta, el "katach" de una pesada cerradura hacía clic desde el lado opuesto.

 **END**

* * *

 **Nota Final del autor:**

Sí, lo sé, Suoh podría hacer volar totalmente la puerta para abrirla, pero ehhhh lol

Dios mío, no he escrito en casi medio año. Este pequeño fanfic fue para ayudarme a sacudir el polvo.

-Mel.


End file.
